


Party and Bullshit

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Canon Compliant, F/M, drabble/oneshot, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are in the 1994 Prison World just trying to pass the time. Bonnie's method getting drunk and listening to some Biggie Smalls.





	Party and Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped in my head as I was listening to this exact song. As in the tags it's a song fic, but not really since the lyrics don't show up throughout the story, however I do suggest listening to the song so you can imagine what's playing in the background.

Loud music is booming through the Salvatore boarding house. Damon can tell it’s coming from the room adjacent to the kitchen where he is cooking. He can hear Bonnie singing along with every word Biggie Smalls was rapping—she knew the song by heart.

Damon hears her voice getting closer.

"...And party, and bullshit, And party and bullshit, And part and bullshit, Bitches in the back looking righteous, In a tight dress, I think I might— Ugh, you again" Bonnie walks in holding what looks to be an expensive bottle of wine. Damon would usually reprimand her for wasting something so expensive—especially since by the look of her most of was going to be vomited later—but he's pretty sure the bottle would just respawn by tomorrow just like everything else did.

"Yes, me again. Having fun without me?"

“Maybe,” she says with a giddy smile on her face. “Jealous?”

“Jealous that you’re wasting a $3000 bottle of wine—no I think I’ll pass.”

Her only response is to bring the bottle back to her lips and chug the wine down to the quarter mark in a very unladylike manner. She smiles back at him ruefully—she knows how particular he is about expensive things.

“Ha, ha very mature.” He speeds over to her and snatches the bottle out of her hand and throws it to at the wall and shatters bottle. Bonnie looks up at him indignantly.

“I wasn’t finished with that.”

“Yes, you were—how much wine have you had already? You can barely walk.”

“Enough to make me forget that I was with you.”

“Well, we all can’t be so fortunate.”

“Ah I forgot that was your golden rule Damon— _if I’m miserable, so does everybody else_.”

He gives her his signature smirk. “Well, you know what they say about misery and company.”

“Yeah, and I had the unfortunates of getting stuck with it in the not so living flesh.”

“You’re free to leave at any moment you please.” He motions toward the direction of the front door.

“I do, but for some reason, I’m dumb enough to keep coming back.” She plops in one of the stools at the counter as _Party and Bullshit_ fades out and is replaced with _Let’s Go Through the Motions_. Her brows furrow, "I can’t believe you guys had the soundtrack to _Who’s the Man?_ back in 1994. That’s just so not either you _or_ Stefan.” She leans on the counter with her elbow as support and her hand holding her head up.

“Yeah, well that might actually have more to do with Gail and Zach than either of us since we didn’t exactly _live_ here.” He makes his way behind the counter and continues what he was doing before she interrupted him with her drunkenness.

“Gail?”

“Yeah.”

“Who’s Gail?”

“Zach’s girlfriend at the time.”

“Wait you’re telling me that Zach Salvatore wasn’t always the creepy loner who lived in the even creepier house.”

He gives her a strained smile. “Yeah crazy huh.”

“So what happened to her?”

“Me,” he says in a somber tone with an even more somber look on his face.

Bonnie notices the change in atmosphere and decides to change the subject. “Whatcha cooking’?”

He looks up at her with a sly smirk on his face and says, “Dinner.” She groans to his response.

"I swear if you make me another God damn pancake, I'm going to snap fucking neck your neck."

"What? No wooden stake."

"Well I can't completely get rid of my only company"

"Keep telling yourself that." He says as he flips a pancake in the air and catches it with the skillet.


End file.
